


Oltre lo specchio

by CHAOSevangeline



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Introspection, Lime, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Trauma, Wammy's Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOSevangeline/pseuds/CHAOSevangeline
Summary: {Accenni Mello/Near}"Near non accettava di avere una fobia, non serviva qualcuno gliela ricordasse. Non lo accettava perché riconosceva quanto la sua preoccupazione avesse radici irrazionali: uno specchio non lo avrebbe mai potuto ferire, eppure contro di lui poteva tutto.Ma essere logici non serviva, non sempre: non risolveva il problema, non estirpava quella fobia alla radice.Perché era freddo, razionale, ma era pur sempre un bambino."
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver aperto questa storia!  
> Piccolo disclaimer iniziale: il racconto è stato diviso in due parti per comodità. Essendo nata come un'unica storia, ho già pubblicato entrambe le parti di cui è composta in modo che chiunque voglia farlo possa leggerle entrambe senza doversi interrompere.  
> Segnalo inoltre che, pur essendo stata conclusa di recente in seguito al mio ritiro, l’idea per la storia è nata grazie al contest “Phobos & Deimos" indetto da meryl watase sul forum di EFP.  
> Non avendo più partecipato l’ho rielaborata, ma ci tenevo a segnalarlo!  
> Vi auguro buona lettura e ci sentiamo alla fine delle note del secondo capitolo.

«Nate, ti piace così tanto guardare il tuo riflesso nello specchio?»  
Nate, appena cinque anni e un pigiamino bianco indosso, era seduto su un letto a due piazze che lo faceva sembrare ancor più piccolo di quanto già non fosse. Accovacciato ai piedi del materasso fissava quella superficie; una copia della realtà, o forse un’altra realtà a sé stante: lo specchio della camera di sua madre.  
Non sapeva se gli piacesse tanto guardarsi, come gli aveva chiesto la mamma. Anzi, avrebbe potuto dire che gli piaceva davvero poco, ma sarebbe stata una risposta ancora sbagliata, evasiva, da perfezionare. Guardarsi nello specchio non era bello o brutto: era strano e poco aveva a che fare con la volontà o con il piacere. Era come se Nate si trovasse costretto, senza una scelta. Gli occhi si incatenavano a quella superficie e non si staccavano più, prigionieri.  
L’impressione di vedere più di quanto esistesse in realtà a strisciargli nelle vene. Guardava nello specchio e si sentiva in allerta, credeva di poter notare d’improvviso qualcosa, un dettaglio fuori posto che lo specchio gli mostrava in vece della verità; gli faceva un dono, fingeva di mostrarsi suo amico, ma si trattava solo di un inganno: quando si voltava per controllare se alle proprie spalle ci fosse quel qualcosa, un mostro o una paura da cui guardarsi, Nate non trovava mai nulla. _Sapeva_ non avrebbe trovato nulla, era troppo sveglio per ingannarsi e lasciarsi ingannare. Ma quello specchio, quando sarebbe tornato a guardarlo, avrebbe continuato a dargli i brividi, a mostrargli quello straccio di terrore inesistente e a convincerlo che forse esisteva. Bastava il forse, non era necessaria una certezza. Lo specchio l’avrebbe torturato e lui si sarebbe voltato ancora e ancora, in una danza senza fine.  
Quindi Nate aveva smesso di distogliere lo sguardo. Lo faceva per difendersi, perché era troppo piccolo per il masochismo.  
Si trattava di un atteggiamento che perpetuava senza riconoscerne ancora la ragione: era stregato dagli ingannevoli riflessi e li osservava, proprio perché era prodigioso ma ancora innocente per comprendere appieno l’essenza di un imbroglio.  
Ma non era un’idea che Nate, cinque anni e un pigiamino bianco indosso, avrebbe potuto mettere in fila. Non era un pensiero che poteva costruire come i castelli di mattoncini colorati abbandonati in soggiorno. Era un bambino prodigioso, ma pur sempre un bambino.  
Abbandonò la realtà dello specchio per guardare la mamma.  
«Non lo so.»  
Racimolò quella risposta. Per lui il discorso si sarebbe anche potuto dire concluso: punto, fine, non c’era altro da dire.  
Aveva i capelli biondo cenere, la mamma, sempre legati in una coda perché durante le faccende o al lavoro non la impacciassero. Ricordavano un poco i suoi, ma non erano candidi a sufficienza per poterli davvero paragonare. Nate lo faceva lo stesso: ne aveva bisogno, perché per tutti i suoi capelli erano strani. Lui era strano, era diverso e aveva bisogno di qualcuno di simile. Di sentirlo simile.  
«Ti ho mai raccontato del mondo degli specchi?»  
Nate scosse la testolina. Un ricciolo candido ricadde sulla guancia paffuta.  
La donna sorrise e abbandonò sul letto i capi che stava piegando dopo aver ritirato il bucato, sedendosi sul materasso e portandosi Nate in grembo. Se avesse battuto le mani sulle ginocchia lui non le si sarebbe arrampicato addosso pur di raggiungerla e anche quando lo prese in braccio non le si aggrappò né fece cenno di esserne troppo felice. Ma Nate era così.  
Il bambino gettò un altro sguardo allo specchio, poi accolse quelle attenzioni e accoccolò il viso contro il petto della madre. Aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi, di calma.  
«Sai, dicono che esista un altro mondo oltre al nostro», cominciò, il mento immerso in quella nuvola di candidi boccoli. «Un mondo di se e di forse. Quello che non è successo qui, può succedere lì. Ma ogni tanto i nostri mondi si intersecano e…»  
«Intre… inter…»  
«Si intersecano», scandì e sorrise quando il bambino riuscì a ripetere con un filo di voce la parola. «Si uniscono, ecco, per un breve momento: quello che tu passi a guardare il tuo riflesso negli occhi. Ma sai, dicono che non si sappia mai cosa si può trovare. Dovresti stare attento!»  
Nate, anzi, Near, fissò lo specchio. Era nascosto dietro un telo bianco che lo faceva sembrare un enorme fantasma dalla forma allungata, snella e torreggiante.  
Nate era un nome scritto solo sulla carta, ormai: nessuno lo chiamava più così. Nessuno sapeva si chiamasse così.  
Non era più Nate, il bambino di cinque anni seduto sul letto a due piazze della camera di sua madre, il pigiamino bianco indosso e gli occhi fissi nei propri stampati sullo specchio.  
Il bambino che guardava la sua mamma dai capelli biondo cenere sempre raccolti in una coda mentre gli raccontava la storia degli specchi o qualche altra favola di cui in solo qualche anno avrebbe messo in discussione la veridicità.  
Near aveva guardato sua madre così tante volte, eppure i tratti del suo volto erano sbiaditi e confusi: se anche avesse visto una fotografia non avrebbe saputo riconoscerla; gli sarebbe servito qualcuno gliela presentasse, come una sconosciuta.  
Near, dieci anni e un pigiama bianco indosso, era seduto sul letto a una piazza della propria stanza alla Wammy’s House, l’orfanotrofio per piccoli geni di Winchester.  
Era stato portato lì forse prima che la madre potesse capire che lo fosse, un genio. Come avrebbe mai potuto saperlo, intuirlo? Era troppo piccolo. Un bambino che incespicava sulla parola intersecano.  
Una bazzecola adesso, quella parola. Avrebbe potuto ripeterla allo sfinimento.  
Near aveva udito il termine per la prima volta quando questo era troppo grande per lui e con esso il racconto che lo conteneva. La storia degli specchi non era una fiaba da raccontare a un bambino così piccolo, facile allo spavento. Near lo riconosceva, ma si rifiutava di usarla come scusa per giustificare quella paura, no, il terrore, la fobia che da anni lo accompagnava.  
La storia degli specchi non era la vera ragione. Era una scusa.  
La stessa che aveva costretto Roger a fissare un telo all’interno dell’armadio in modo che pendesse a celare una delle due ante, quella con lo specchio, perché Near non lo vedesse mai. Perché quella superficie non lo catturasse.  
Lo specchio sopra al lavandino, in bagno, era stato invece rimosso: al suo posto c’era un rettangolo più chiaro, la tinta intonsa della parete che iniziava ad essere aggredita dalla polvere e dalla luce come mai prima dell’arrivo di Near. L’alone sfumato gli ricordava ogni giorno cosa mancava.  
Lo specchio aveva protetto quel muro, ma non avrebbe protetto lui: se solo si fosse visto riflesso Near sarebbe impazzito e preferiva evitare di aggrapparsi di nuovo alla camicia di Roger in preda a quanto di più simile a degli spasmi da panico avesse mai provato.  
L’uomo l’aveva trovato rannicchiato a terra una volta, ma non come al solito: aveva le ginocchia raccolte al petto a strapparsi il fiato e la schiena premuta contro l’intonaco graffiante della parete. Lo specchio unico colpevole delle sue condizioni.  
Non riusciva più a muoversi, Near; era come se da quella superficie fuoriuscissero delle liane invisibili che gli si attorcigliavano intorno e lo stringevano, soffocavano, costringendolo a guardare mentre dentro era terrorizzato e voleva solo fuggire. Le spire di un serpente che più si divincolava, più lo stritolavano.  
Nemmeno questo aveva in comune con il piccolo Nate, Near. Nemmeno la possibilità di guardare lo specchio senza nutrirne il più incondizionato timore.  
Roger l’aveva visto tanto sconvolto dal terrore da non intimargli nemmeno che spaventarsi era sciocco. Aveva trovato una soluzione come poteva.  
Near non accettava di avere una fobia, non serviva qualcuno gliela ricordasse. Non lo accettava perché riconosceva quanto la sua preoccupazione avesse radici irrazionali: uno specchio non lo avrebbe mai potuto ferire, eppure contro di lui poteva tutto.  
La storia degli specchi lo calmava, in fondo. Perché lui era razionale, e anche se sempre nell’irrazionalità giustificava qualcosa di poco ragionevole come quella paura, l’idea di un trauma lo aiutava a non crucciarsi. Aveva senso.  
Chissà cosa c’è, dall’altra parte. Chissà cosa potrei vedere.  
Nulla, è certo. Non voglio ferirmi nel tentativo, però.  
Ma essere logici non serviva, non sempre: non risolveva il problema, non estirpava quella fobia alla radice.  
Perché era freddo, razionale, ma era pur sempre un bambino.  
  
  
Near avrebbe evitato ogni contatto sociale se solo avesse potuto farlo.  
Alla Wammy’s House gliene venivano imposti seppur esigui. E non li sopportava.  
Non li temeva nemmeno, quale motivo avrebbe avuto? Le altre persone lo turbavano così poco da permettergli di scatenare un repertorio di risposte scostanti di quantità non indifferente; per questo era considerato l’eremita, l’asociale di quell’orfanotrofio.  
E gli stava bene così, perché stare solo era proprio ciò che voleva: non respingeva gli altri per mascherare un celato desiderio d’affetto, sarebbe stato uno spreco di energie inutile. Se lo avesse desiderato, l’avrebbe chiesto. Semplice.  
Lui non voleva gli altri accanto e basta.  
Lo aiutava che quello non fosse un orfanotrofio normale.  
Le lezioni non funzionavano come avrebbero funzionato ovunque: c’erano classi di una ventina di bambini e corsi erogati invece solo per pochi eletti. I gruppi si formavano in funzione dei punteggi ottenuti nei test e non in base all’età.  
Ciò spiegava perché a undici anni Near si trovava in classe con Mello e altri ragazzini più grandi, e non invece con i coetanei. Ma la classe non creava un legame: c’era troppa rivalità.  
Il merito era tutto ciò che contava, l’intelligenza l’unico valore fondamentale.  
La Wammy’s House voleva solo una punta di diamante da poter lucidare ed era legittimo la presunta tale si trovasse nella classe A, piuttosto che nella B o nella C. Si sentivano sempre e solo lettere in quell’orfanotrofio, per un motivo o per un altro. Quelle delle classi erano particolarmente cacofoniche però: più si procedeva con l’alfabeto e più sembrava si volesse far pesare ai bambini la propria incapacità – o anche la capacità – di distinguersi.  
Lo scopo non era quello, ma anche se al posto delle lettere si fosse scelta una distinzione in apparenza più innocua, magari in base cromatica, ben presto sarebbe stata affiancata da una scala di valore. Il blu sarebbe stato l’eccellenza e il rosso la mediocrità. Non c’era scampo.  
Near non ne era toccato: non sapeva cosa volesse dire non sentirsi all’altezza delle aspettative, perché in fondo soddisfarle non era mai stato così difficile per lui. Non gli interessava riuscire, perché sapeva che in ogni caso, a patto gli venissero richieste abilità logiche, avrebbe raggiunto ogni traguardo anche a occhi chiusi. E non peccava di insolenza o di altezzosità nel pensarlo: era così e basta. Peccava piuttosto di indolenza, perché in qualche modo sfruttava il proprio cervello solo perché doveva e non perché voleva farlo.  
Non aveva un ruolo preciso nel mondo, lui. Era solo Near, il ragazzino che si era dovuto scegliere un soprannome in tenera età per celare la propria identità al mondo intero. Dover diventare successore di L era un ruolo che gli aveva fatto comodo, quando aveva iniziato a comprenderlo: era uno scopo, un riferimento, una bussola.  
Avrebbe catturato i più efferati criminali e li avrebbe messi in galera. Questo sarebbe stato, nulla di più.  
Per lui che non aveva nulla era sufficiente.  
Aveva una sola scelta davanti a sé, una sola strada, ma era stato lui a decidere di percorrerla.  
Near non esagerava nel dire che almeno in parte capiva perché le persone lo mal sopportassero, perché Mello fosse passato dall’essere incuriosito dalla sua costante solitudine ed eccellenza all’odiarlo. Dall’interesse al disgusto.  
Non era solo perché aveva scalato le classifiche della Wammy’s House relegandolo al gradino del secondo posto, dopo essere passato da una classe intermedia in ordine alfabetico alla prima in poco meno di un anno: era per il suo atteggiamento, quello di qualcuno così abituato a disporre di ciò che è in suo possesso da non desiderarlo quasi nemmeno.  
E Mello, che al primo posto ambiva con tutto sé stesso da una vita, non poteva non detestarlo.  
Near lo capiva, da dietro le risposte secche che sembravano confermarlo antagonista di Mello: lui era l’incarnazione di tutto ciò per cui l’altro sudava e sputava sangue. Ma per ottenerlo Near non aveva dovuto battere ciglio una sola volta.  
Quel giorno le cose non andavano troppo male, Mello non lo aveva nemmeno perseguitato con le palline di carta stagnola che avvolgevano la sua cioccolata, durante la lezione. Di solito funzionava così: man mano che mangiava le proprie barrette di cioccolata appallottolava la sottile pellicola d’alluminio e gliela tirava contro la testa. Gli insegnanti avrebbero potuto evitarlo impedendogli di mangiare in classe com’era vietato a tutti, ma erano troppo stanchi di sentirlo urlare. Sfruttavano la passività di Near.  
Mello credeva di essere spaventoso e ne faceva un vanto. Near e chiunque facesse parte del corpo insegnanti – quasi chiunque – invece voleva solo non doverlo ascoltare mentre gridava. Non incuteva timore reverenziale: sembrava solo isterico la maggior parte del tempo. Near non glielo aveva ancora fatto notare, ma solo perché non ce n’era stata l’occasione e non certo per scrupolo.  
La presenza di Mello non era un balsamo eppure in qualche masochistico modo sapeva rivelarsi un sollievo; per Near, Mello era la persona che più si avvicinava al suo livello e per quanto scioccamente si comportasse il più delle volte quelle palline fra i capelli erano quasi una distrazione dal tedio alienante delle lezioni, della vita intera alla Wammy’s House.  
Non che si sentisse a un livello particolare e si isolasse dai bambini per questo, non era presuntuoso. Non eccessivamente almeno. Si sentiva viaggiare su un binario parallelo, questo sì, e poco contava quanti sforzi avrebbe compiuto o quanti ne avrebbero compiuti gli altri: erano tutti troppo diversi. Gli altri da lui e lui dagli altri. Così Near aveva smesso di tentare.  
Essere un genio era una tortura, non una manna. Near aveva undici anni e nulla che lo stimolasse davvero.  
Mello era, ma si sarebbe ben guardato dal dirglielo, la persona più affine con cui avesse mai avuto occasione di scambiare qualche caustica battuta. Era un peccato proprio lui lo odiasse.  
E glielo ricordasse mattina dopo mattina, giorno dopo giorno, con palline di stagnola di cui era il bersaglio o grida più o meno volgari.  
«Fai almeno una volta al giorno qualcosa che ti spaventa.»  
Una citazione dell’insegnante gli si infilò nelle orecchie non vista tramutandosi in pensiero. Near non aveva ben chiaro il contesto, tanto era preso a sbirciare fuori dalla finestra.  
Ah, ecco perché non c’era un contesto: stava chiedendo alla classe chi l’avesse detto.  
«Eleanor Roosvelt.»  
Ancora una volta era troppo facile.  
Era distratto, eppure il suo cervello sembrava essere sempre sintonizzato su una frequenza principale. Non si stava mai rilassando del tutto, Near. Non lo faceva apposta.  
Non farlo di proposito, accezione negativa.  
Sì, perché non era un pregio.  
Aveva risposto senza neanche accorgersene, ancor più rapido di Mello i cui sensi fremevano pur di rubargli le parole di bocca. Near lo aveva preceduto, come sempre e senza nemmeno volerlo.  
Fulmini e saette parvero scintillare fra di loro, ma nell’univoca direzione che partiva da Mello e raggiungeva Near.  
Avevano dovuto imparare a memoria un’indebita quantità di citazioni da associare a un autore. Esercizio che secondo i suoi insegnanti serviva a migliorare le loro abilità e, ma questa Near pensava fosse una scusa, insegnare loro ad aprire la mente. Da quando l’importante alla Wammy’s House era sviluppare la parte umana?  
Sebbene l’istinto di Near fosse stato quello di completare la consegna assegnata loro qualche giorno prima, la frase di Eleanor Roosvelt l’aveva colpito per ragioni diverse: l’aveva sentita propria per un motivo più intimo e profondo di aver associato senza difficoltà a chi appartenesse.  
Near aveva pensato che, in modo del tutto inaspettato, la massima gli avesse parlato. Strano non l’avesse fatto prima, quando l’aveva letta, ma solo quando aveva assunto lo spessore dato da una voce.  
Aveva pronunciato il nome dell’autrice con tono quasi impercettibile, come se fosse sfuggito alle sue labbra mentre sentiva gli occhi del professore su di sé. Sembrava quasi si aspettasse la risposta proprio da lui e lo stesse invitando a confermare quell’aspettativa: Near attirava le aspettative come un magnete.  
Per lui era stato diverso; a Near era quasi parso quella frase gli fosse dedicata e, sapendo che c’era una giustificazione più che plausibile, non poteva fare a meno di sentirla un poco sua.  
La sua mente corse subito all’anta dell’armadio coperta dal telo bianco, nella propria camera. Telo bianco di fronte a cui si trovò, dopo la pausa pranzo, finalmente libero dalle lezioni e dai test. Il tempo all’orfanotrofio scorreva inesorabile: non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti, sebbene i giorni fossero scanditi da una routine sempre uguale e troppo confortevole per smettere di annidarvisi.  
Le ore non passavano mai, ma arrivavano comunque al giorno successivo.  
Near era accucciato a terra, i pezzi di un puzzle nivei come quel drappo di stoffa penzolante abbandonati accanto a sé.  
Lo guardava. Near lo specchio, e lo specchio lui. Gli occhi neri fissi sul bianco come se stesse già guardando la sua superficie riflettente e non riuscisse a liberarsi. Il solo pensiero di ciò che si trovava oltre quel telo era in grado di mettergli i brividi. Freddi brividi che scivolavano lungo la sua schiena, facendola inarcare nel vano tentativo di sottrarsi a quegli artigli di ghiaccio che volevano solcare la sua carne fino a penetrare nei muscoli, nelle ossa, per congelare loro e lui.  
Un altro tassello del puzzle al suo posto, dopo aver memorizzato con un colpo d’occhio gettato in precedenza agli incastri la sua giusta collocazione.  
I suoi occhi guizzavano: da bianco a bianco, dal telo alla cornice del puzzle che lentamente prendeva forma.  
Doveva lasciar scorrere quel pensiero, solo questo doveva fare Near: allontanare la malsana idea che affrontare la propria paura fosse una soluzione. Non lo era.  
Eppure…  
«Fai almeno una volta al giorno qualcosa che ti spaventa.»  
Il ragionamento binario che aveva costruito era più che logico: con il telo lo specchio non ti fa paura, se lo togli invece sì. Ha senso ferirti? No.  
E lo era, insensato, anche solo perché Near sapeva avrebbe perso tutta la propria razionalità nell’esatto momento in cui si fosse trovato a fronteggiare il proprio viso nello specchio. Odiava perdere il controllo.  
Si sarebbe guardato negli occhi e avrebbe sentito strisciare nel proprio cranio quel senso di terrore alimentato dalla sua totale innaturalezza. Era una fissazione, un tarlo che lo divorava e di cui non riusciva a liberarsi: vedere quello schermo di stoffa sull’armadio, vedere l’alone più chiaro sopra il lavandino ogni mattina gli ricordava il demone che non riusciva a esorcizzare.  
Era troppo.  
Allora perché sentiva i propri occhi attratti da quell’oggetto come un magnete è attratto dal suo polo opposto?  
«Stai rifacendo ancora quel puzzle?»  
Inconfondibile tono di spregio, una punta di asprezza nella voce.  
Mello.  
Near non aveva quasi mai una ragione per ringraziarlo. Avrebbe potuto dire di averne una qualche anno prima, quando ancora non era il migliore della Wammy’s House e Mello non lo odiava e lo lasciava in pace. Avrebbero potuto essere amici. Near era classificato tra i primi anche all’epoca, ma ancora distante dal punteggio del biondino a causa della tenera età e delle molte nozioni ancora da apprendere. Non era una minaccia, quanto piuttosto interessante: Mello non era mai stato il ritratto della gentilezza in ogni caso, ma almeno non aveva ragione di sabotarlo o entrare in competizione con lui. Non ancora.  
Erano attirati l’uno dall’altro come sono attirati due individui della stessa specie in un mondo che non conoscono; per sopravvivenza ti avvicini e ti fai forza, perché in mezzo a quel reame sconosciuto di non geni loro due erano un’eccezione che aveva bisogno di supportarsi. Persino tra Mello e Matt, il ragazzino dai capelli rossi che se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta mentre Mello avanzava nella stanza, c’era un abisso di distanza. Ma loro erano diversi. Loro andavano d’accordo perché Matt era un bravo ragazzo e limava gli spigoli di Mello senza che lui lo notasse e dunque glielo impedisse. E poi Matt parlava a Near senza fargli pesare un solo dettaglio di ciò che era. Se c’era qualcuno lì dentro davvero meritevole di qualche gioia, quel qualcuno era proprio Matt.  
Ma nemmeno Matt era infallibile nel contenere la furia bionda sull’uscio della sua stanza.  
Se lui era il suo migliore amico, Near era una delle persone che, seppur contro la volontà di Mello, meglio lo capiva. Non comprendeva tutto, certo, ma capiva la solitudine, capiva il distacco dal mondo esterno. La sensazione di stare in mezzo a una folla ed essere ancora solo. E Mello capiva lui, ma fingeva di non farlo nascondendosi dietro l’odio ostentato, agli insulti sputati non tanto a mezza bocca e ai ringhi di disapprovazione frutto dell’ennesimo furto di una risposta da parte di Near. Mello lo detestava e rendersi conto di assomigliargli anche in un unico dettaglio doveva spingerlo a odiarlo ancor di più.  
La lezione della mattina gli aveva dato una motivazione affatto nuova: il furto di un punto. Ecco perché si trovava lì.  
Mello poteva anche essergli stato neutrale un tempo, ma quell’epoca si era esaurita anni prima, sepolta dal nuovo e impolverata in fondo a un cassetto come una vecchia fotografia.  
Near aveva immaginato, una volta o due, che avrebbe potuto schiudere le labbra e la propria mente per lasciarsi sfuggire una confessione circa le proprie paure, circa i pensieri che annebbiavano il suo cervello e lo surriscaldavano di preoccupazione. Aveva immaginato le proprie sinapsi alleggerite di qualche ansia e aveva capito che si trattava d’istinto di sopravvivenza, perché quella paura lo faceva impazzire. Poi aveva ricordato che lui e Mello non erano più amici. No, rettifica: non lo erano mai stati davvero. Erano stati avvicinati solo dalla solitudine e da due valori di quoziente intellettivo fuori dalla media. Loro erano lettere e ciò che li accomunava erano numeri. Non c’era un bel niente da cementare raccontandosi quanto triste fosse il loro passato e quante ferite purulente infettassero la loro anima.  
La Wammy’s House gli aveva portato via anche questo, oltre alla libertà e alla possibilità di fingersi un bambino normale: gli aveva portato via l’unico legame che mai nella vita sarebbe stato in grado di avere, che sarebbe stato sensato avere. Tutto per colpa di una stupida rivalità.  
«Stai esaurendo le battute d’entrata, Mello?» gli chiese Near. «Me lo hai già domandato la scorsa volta.»  
Near non si difendeva.  
Con un colpo di spugna aveva cancellato i se e i forse, capito che Mello era lì per una qualche infantile vendetta e che avrebbe sopportato anche quel giorno in cui più degli altri non gli andava di farlo.  
Di solito non si trattava di sopportare: Near lasciava che l’altro sbraitasse mentre lui si dedicava imperterrito ai propri passatempi. Da quel trambusto lui non ricavava niente, ma al biondo sembrava giovare. Magari Mello rovesciava il suo puzzle, o demoliva un suo castello di carte con la stessa furia di una di quelle grottesche creature dei film giapponesi anni cinquanta. Dava quasi un tocco cinematografico alle sue città di costruzioni, ma meglio non dirgli che quando calciava in ogni dove i suoi dadi lo vedeva protagonista di un sequel di Godzilla.  
Se stava zitto, o se trovava la formula magica per farsi dare del caso perso, Mello gridava ancora un poco e poi se ne andava. Così, com’era venuto.  
Near raccoglieva i pezzi e granitico riprendeva il lavoro. Aveva imparato a rallentare la costruzione di qualsiasi progetto mentre Mello era nei paraggi, per non perdere troppi progressi. Si trattava di economizzare le energie.  
Non sapeva se l’altro se ne fosse accorto. Lo dubitava: sapere che Near lo precedeva anche nelle sue sfuriate avrebbe fatto inferocire Mello. Più del solito, almeno.  
Forse a quel punto avrebbe sputato fuoco per davvero.  
Mello aveva schioccato la lingua per quel benvenuto. Digrignando i denti, scommise Near anche se non lo stava guardando.  
Matt era sulla porta. La sua unica funzione lì era accertarsi che Mello non esagerasse.  
Near sapeva quanto l’ira di Mello fosse incontrollabile e se era lì per rinfacciargli il suo intervento di quella mattina c’era poco che lui o Matt potessero fare per impedirlo.  
Matt rivolgeva spesso a Near uno sguardo, dopo le sfuriate di Mello, che quasi sembrava chiedergli scusa; da parte propria, per non aver preso una posizione che lo liberasse almeno in un’occasione dei soprusi di Mello e da parte di Mello stesso, che si comportava così spinto solo da pulsioni emotive che Near poteva dire di aver imparato, più che compreso.  
Entrambi conoscevano Mello, e Matt pareva quasi chiedergli di tenere conto delle ragioni del suo migliore amico. Che era nel torto a far pesare ogni colpa su Near, a considerarlo la propria nemesi quando il suo unico crimine derivava da un’intelligenza che non aveva chiesto, ma che aveva pur sempre le proprie ragioni.  
Mello passò davanti all’armadio. Vi camminò così pericolosamente vicino che Near distolse lo sguardo dal proprio puzzle per osservare ogni flessione del corpo del biondo.  
Mello se ne accorse. Lo aspettava.  
Near incrociò i suoi occhi azzurri: gli suggerivano tutto fuorché magnanimità e buone intenzioni. In natura Mello sarebbe stato un ottimo predatore e se solo non fosse stato biologicamente impossibile, Near avrebbe immaginato potesse fiutare la paura senza alcuno sforzo.  
Mello lasciò pendere un braccio alle proprie spalle, quasi una scia del suo stesso passaggio, e con le dita scostò di poco il lenzuolo bianco che penzolava dall’anta dello specchio.  
Nessuno se la prendeva davvero con Near. I più azzardavano solo giudizi sottovoce, commentando l’ennesimo rifiuto all’invito – ennesimo invito, avrebbe aggiunto lui – di uscire a giocare.  
La sua logica rasentava la cattiveria più spietata; sapeva difendersi dai commenti acidi, anche se difendersi era il termine sbagliato. Difesa implica un attacco che necessita una reazione. Near l’attacco spesso nemmeno lo percepiva, dunque finiva per smontare i suoi nemici senza nemmeno reputarli tali.  
Nessuno se la prendeva davvero con Near anche per questo, ma soprattutto non da quando aveva iniziato a farlo Mello. Era come se fosse la sua preda e in un modo del tutto deviato Mello lo preservasse da qualsiasi altro tipo di sopruso con i propri, perché era l’unico ad avere diritto di infierire su di lui come meglio credeva.  
E considerando i suoi metodi, il suo carattere, ciò che era in grado di far uscire dalla propria bocca quando era davvero arrabbiato o voleva ottenere un risultato a ogni costo, nessuno osava contraddirlo. I bambini della Wammy’s House preferivano vivere senza provare l’esperienza di mettersi a piangere a causa di Mello, o di averlo contro. Preferivano lasciare che Near pagasse per tutti.  
Near era la preda schiacciata sotto i suoi artigli o tenuta fra le fauci, ma non si percepiva tale e non si sentiva in pericolo. Era il più a rischio fra tutti lì dentro eppure non se ne curava.  
Mello non gli era mai sembrato un nemico da cui difendersi.  
Allora fu diverso.  
Quel gesto, il tocco che come un sospiro aveva sospinto il drappo cereo lasciando intravedere un piccolo spicchio della stanza di Near riflesso nello specchio sarebbe passato inosservato se solo l’albino non avesse avuto il timore di vedere di più. Se solo Mello non avesse conosciuto la verità dietro quell’improvvisato divisorio posto da Roger tra Near e il mondo che tanto gli faceva paura.  
Erano i migliori della Wammy’s House, candidati a successori di L. Near lo rispettava troppo per credere non avesse intuito il suo problema con quel telo abbagliante quanto un segnale di pericolo.  
Mello credeva che il divario fra loro fosse un immotivato abisso e Near, dopotutto, credeva lo stesso. Per questo non lo sottovalutava.  
Il biondo non aveva mai infierito su quell’aspetto, forse perché persino lui si rendeva conto che c’erano nervi troppo sensibili per essere toccati, troppo intimi per usarli come leva per fargliela pagare. Per che cosa dovesse pagare, poi, non era ben chiaro: fosse stato un affronto terribile sarebbe ricorso a ogni mezzo per ferirlo e su questo Near non aveva alcun dubbio. Sembrava più volerlo stuzzicare. Altrimenti avrebbe potuto soffocarlo nel sonno. Il vero problema era forse che sarebbero subito andati a cercare lui, in tal caso.  
Mello aveva raggiunto la finestra e il soffio gelido lungo la spina dorsale di Near si era acquietato.  
«Credi di essere nella posizione di rispondermi?»  
«Tu mi parli. Non vedo cos’altro dovrei fare.»  
Near non aveva filtri, non era in grado di averne. Rispondeva come voleva e considerare le variabili, cosa sarebbe stato meglio dire o non dire, con Mello non sempre aveva senso. No, quasi mai ne aveva: era impossibile trovare una risposta giusta, perché anche se lo fosse stata Mello avrebbe negato per partito preso.  
I loro dialoghi molto spesso non avevano il minimo nesso logico. Se Mello non lo insultava, lasciava intendere comunque che se l’era presa e rimarcava il proprio astio. Si liberava del fiume di rabbia con cui voleva annegare Near e lo lasciava lì ad andare a fondo senza alcun riguardo per lui.  
Mello sembrava insolitamente calmo, quella volta. E non era un buon inizio perché con Near, Mello non era mai calmo: lo rimaneva solo quando sapeva di avere la situazione in pugno e il migliore della Wammy’s House non poteva trascurare quel piccolo gesto compiuto dalle dita di Mello, impresso nella sua mente come un marchio a fuoco.  
Perché Mello poteva essere impulsivo alle volte, ma sapeva anche essere oculato e in quel momento lo era stato di certo.  
Tornò a piazzarsi davanti all’armadio e questa volta il lembo del lenzuolo lo afferrò, senza tirarlo.  
Il respiro di Near gli si mozzò in gola.  
Doveva stare calmo.  
«Quanto mi risponderesti se togliessi questo pezzo di stoffa, Near?»  
Doveva rimanere calmo. Se fosse riuscito a farlo ragionare, se fosse riuscito a fargli credere che quel gesto non fosse necessario, forse lo avrebbe lasciato in pace.  
Near nemmeno si accorse di aver esitato, i suoi tempi di risposta dilatati di preziosi attimi e che sul viso di Mello era comparso un lieve sorrisetto, un ghigno: si stava già pregustando la vittoria garantita dall’infondato terrore del suo rivale.  
I pezzi bianchi del puzzle erano rimasti immobili nella mano congelata a coppa di Near.  
Anche il suo cervello era immobile. Non stava più guardando la manica nera che avvolgeva il braccio di Mello, stagliata come un’ombra spaventosa sulla stoffa nivea. La sua mente stava già immaginando lo specchio alle sue spalle, del tutto ossessionata.  
«Non parli più, eh?»  
«Avanti, Mells.» Matt, che non si era ancora intromesso nella discussione, fece un passo nella stanza, le mani calcate nelle tasche. «Lascialo in pace se ha così paura.»  
«Stai zitto, Matt», gli rispose seccamente. «Potevi pensarci prima.»  
Già, avrebbe potuto pensarci prima.  
Near spostò gli occhi in quelli azzurri del ragazzo. Erano sgranati, quelli di Near. Smarriti.  
Non aveva filtri, avrebbe solo potuto sperare che il proprio cervello restasse congelato un po’ più a lungo, in modo da dare a Mello la soddisfazione di averlo nel palmo della mano. Soddisfazione che lo avrebbe fatto desistere e lo avrebbe spinto ad andarsene.  
L’istinto di preservazione avrebbe gridato questo.  
Se solo Near ne avesse avuto uno.  
«Credo…» Near esitò, perché aveva la gola secca e la sensazione che il fiato mancasse, ma non poteva mostrarlo. Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo come perdere il controllo. Non un’inflessione marcò la sua voce incolore. «Sarebbe un gesto alquanto codardo da parte tua.»  
Aveva chiesto che quel lenzuolo cadesse. Se Mello avesse avuto in mano una pistola, le sue parole sarebbero corrisposte a domandargli di premere il grilletto senza interrogativi.  
E Mello lo accontentò, senza che il proprio volto tradisse un’emozione. Perché che senso aveva infuriarsi con Near se poteva provocargli una sofferenza anche solo minimamente simile alla sua? Dentro Mello stava bruciando, ma per una volta non lo mostrò.  
Dopo essersi gonfiato in aria il lenzuolo si accasciò a terra, accanto ai piedi di Mello.  
«Fai almeno una volta al giorno una cosa che ti spaventa», asserì Mello con scherno. «Lo hai detto tu oggi, Near.»  
Near aveva scordato di trovarsi in una stanza con due persone. Si era scordato di Mello, si era scordato di Matt e, inginocchiato a terra, vedeva solo il proprio riflesso nello specchio a figura intera, quello rimasto protetto dalla polvere per anni e che per masochismo aveva bramato di fissare fino a poco prima.  
Ora, aveva la conferma, non era una buona idea.  
Mello era uscito dalla stanza, Matt non se n’era andato. Forse lo voleva aiutare, ma Near non si era nemmeno accorto fosse ancora lì.  
«Matt!» si sentì gridare da in fondo al corridoio.  
Mello nemmeno voleva osservare la pena di Near. Nobile da parte sua, se solo non gli fosse bastato sapere che ne provasse.  
Aveva provocato il danno e questo gli era sufficiente.  
Matt si voltò, esitando un istante.  
«… Scusa.»  
Quando Near rimase solo sentì quella sensazione. Quella che sembrava risucchiarlo in un altro mondo, che rendeva ogni millimetro del suo aspetto spaventoso. Gli sembrava che le immagini nello specchio fossero sbalzate verso di lui, che in qualche modo sconfinassero nella sua dimensione e ancora una volta sentì quei tentacoli uscire dalla parete riflettente e afferrarlo, avvilupparsi intorno ai suoi arti.  
Sentiva il freddo, il ghiaccio scorrergli lungo le ossa. Sentiva il terrore scivolare dentro di lui senza che potesse fare nulla.  
Nemmeno sbattere le ciglia era contemplato.  
Come poteva provare tanta paura senza che il suo cervello pensasse nulla, solo per delle immagini che credeva di poter vedere? Come poteva aver paura del nulla?  
Ma quelle domande erano vecchie e non avevano più senso, come non avrebbe avuto senso dire di essere Nate.  
Solo quando Near sentì il battito cardiaco accelerato e i tasselli del puzzle scivolare fra le fessure delle dita allargate e tremule strizzò gli occhi. Li serrò come fa un bambino nascosto fra le coperte, il lenzuolo tirato fino al naso, per paura che dietro la porta ci sia nascosto l’uomo nero.  
Near arretrò fino alla parete, si spinse con i piedi e calciò via il puzzle. Il fiato corto gli graffiava la gola mentre tentava di calmarsi.  
Sbatté contro il muro, fece rumore: non se ne accorse.  
Raccolse le ginocchia al petto e portò le dita fra i capelli candidi, aggrappandosi alle proprie stesse ciocche senza la delicatezza di quando le arricciava, come per richiamare in modo grossolano quel gesto che di solito lo rilassava. Graffiò il cuoio capelluto, sentì la pelle bruciare e pressò la fronte contro le ginocchia per nascondersi.  
Era calmo persino nell’esagerazione della reazione che lui stesso reputava tale.  
La stanza era di ghiaccio, come se tutto il calore fosse stato assorbito dalla sua paura più grande, più minacciosa.  
Tentò di prendere un respiro.  
«Non devo avere paura», esalò. «La paura uccide la mente.»  
Non bastò.  
Scese a cena, quella sera.  
Sfilò sotto lo sguardo glaciale di Mello con gli occhi gonfi e senza spiccicare parola con nessuno. Come sempre.  
Camminò a testa alta perché la mensa non faceva paura. Perché nella stanza con lo specchio, la sua, esisteva davvero qualcosa che Near non voleva vedere e che lì, in mezzo a tutti, non poteva guardare.  
Sé stesso.


	2. II.

«Perché hai una fissa per le costruzioni?» una voce tagliente si fece strada nei suoi pensieri. «Mi irrita.»  
«Tutto ciò che faccio ti irrita, Mello», lo apostrofò con voce incolore. «Tu hai una fissa per me. Anche io ti irrito.»  
Se Near avesse tratto il minimo piacere dai silenzi che riusciva a strappare a Mello prima delle sue esplosioni di rabbia sarebbe stata una delle persone più appagate al mondo.  
C’erano dei momenti e dei luoghi, e soprattutto delle condizioni che tuttavia rendevano Mello più mansueto nei suoi confronti. Territori neutrali dove era come se fra loro vigessero gli accordi di una tacita tregua.  
Near sapeva che allora non avrebbe rischiato la morte per aver avanzato quella valutazione oggettiva seppur scomoda, ma ebbe almeno la decenza di smetterla di impilare distrattamente le tessere del domino che in qualche modo erano giunte sul comò per fare un favore ai nervi di Mello.  
In qualche modo, parlando di come i tasselli del domino erano arrivati fin lì, significava che Near aveva avuto la prontezza di portarli con sé anche in un momento in cui meno di ogni altro avrebbe dovuto pensare a delle tesserine di plastica.  
«Io non ho una fissa per te.»  
Certo.  
«In ogni caso ti irrito.»  
«Sono felice tu l’abbia capito.»  
«Non serviva un genio.» Near attese un istante e gli parve di leggere negli occhi di Mello una certa allerta, il sentore di una frase che non voleva udire. «Anche se si dà il caso che io lo sia.»  
Ogni oggetto in quella stanza si sarebbe potuto rivelare una potenziale arma in grado di stroncare la sua vita; che fosse vivo con vicino cuscini e coperte senza che uno dei primi fosse premuto sul suo viso e le altre attorcigliate attorno al collo per rubargli l’aria, era un miracolo.  
No, un miracolo era irrazionale. Doveva ringraziare la loro tregua.  
La tregua di Mello: Near non aveva scelto quasi nulla, non ce l’aveva mai avuta troppo con lui.  
Si voltò verso il biondo. Gli parve di scorgere l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto sfregiato dall’ustione, ma di questo si trattava: di un’ombra. Non c’era nulla di concreto sulle labbra di Mello e Near non vedeva ragioni per immaginare l’inesistente.  
«Non era detto per sminuirti», aggiunse come se potesse servire a rincuorarlo.  
L’aveva detto per giustificarsi, non per scusarsi, anche se non vedeva ragione nemmeno nella prima azione. Sapeva di irritare Mello e che, a senso suo, non ce n’era motivo. Sapeva del suo complesso di inferiorità. Ma si era impegnato.  
«Che stronzo», sibilò Mello.  
Appunto. Non servì.  
Il biondo incrociò le gambe sul letto e si accese una sigaretta. Poi prese una palla di stagnola vuota e gliela scagliò contro.  
«Ah, i vecchi tempi», esalò stoico Near.  
Mello lo guardò schifato. Se dal ricordo rievocato o dalle sue parole non gli fu chiaro. Era certo al novantotto percento lo fosse per entrambe le cose.  
Near non sapeva perché talvolta si trovassero in quelle situazioni, lui rivestito di tutto punto e impassibile come se nulla fosse accaduto, Mello a torso nudo che si fumava una sigaretta. Di solito non gli tirava più la stagnola, ma tant’era. Fra i due credeva che quello più propenso a seppellire l’accaduto per primo sarebbe stato Mello, eppure sembrava invece volersi godere fino in fondo quei momenti.  
Pareva sempre aver ottenuto una grande vittoria. Ma a Near non andava di perdersi nelle pieghe perverse della mente di Mello, dunque non chiedeva. Avrebbe immaginato i suoi pensieri se solo fossero rientrati in un campo di sua competenza, logico e razionale. Così non era e Mello la faceva da padrone.  
Per una volta a Near stava bene: sapeva non avrebbe capito e nemmeno ci provava. Era riposante.  
Quindi ognuno se ne stava per sé, a distanza di sicurezza come se fino a poco prima non fossero stati vicini, pelle contro pelle. Era quasi come se dovessero disintossicarsi.  
Nella stanza calò il silenzio, nemmeno più il rumore secco delle tessere del domino che incontravano il legno del comodino mentre Near le sistemava in verticale a turbare la quiete.  
A cadenze regolari Mello esalava il fumo.  
«Quello che mi hai chiesto prima», cominciò Near. «Era una vera domanda?»  
«Perché fai le costruzioni?»  
«Sì.»  
«Era più un appello disperato.»  
«Ah.»  
La cosa davvero fastidiosa, no, _odiosa_ di Near, oltre al suo essere Near nella più totale interezza, era il modo in cui diceva le cose: non traspariva nulla. Persino quando poco prima aveva fatto notare il proprio essere un genio non l’aveva fatto per vantarsi; si trattava di un dato di fatto e non vedeva perché non farlo presente. Non si vantava, non si irritava. Faceva appello solo alla logica e Dio solo sapeva dove Mello avrebbe voluto ficcargliela. Se l’avesse mandato a fanculo perché l’aveva colpito con la stagnola si sarebbe quasi sentito felice.  
Cristo, non gli aveva rinfacciato nemmeno l’aver ucciso la sua intera squadra! Non ne avevano mai parlato per la verità.  
Mello ci aveva pensato per giorni e giorni dopo l’accaduto: faticava a comprendere Near, ma non ne era incapace. Era questo a dargli davvero fastidio; riuscire a stare nella testa di quel mostriciattolo cadaverico era un affronto a sé stesso. Buffo come non percepisse tale il modo in cui avevano condiviso quella stanza.  
Per tornare alla questione squadra sterminata, Mello era giunto alla conclusione che l’unico pensiero che doveva aver attraversato la mente del suo rivale doveva essere stato un sonoro «beh, Mello ce l’ha con me. Vorrà rallentarmi. Ha senso.»  
Lo aveva agghiacciato. Non tanto la freddezza di quel pensiero, lo sapeva emotivamente stitico dopotutto, quanto la facilità con cui aveva indovinato. E sì, anche un po’ che per lui tutto fosse bianco o nero. Ma non poteva giudicarlo da quel punto di vista: lui si sarebbe fatto ammazzare per raggiungere un traguardo.  
Se nella voce di Near poteva esistere qualcosa che non fosse scherno o l’irritante piattezza del suo tono, Mello avrebbe potuto giurare di averlo captato in quell’unica sillaba: _ah_.  
Era dispiacere.  
Voleva parlare di qualcosa? Voleva parlarne _a lui_?  
Non era curioso, Mello. Non era assolutamente curioso di scoprire come Near si sarebbe potuto rivelare se mosso dalla volontà di aprirsi, di sembrare umano o anche solo di imitare il comportamento di un umano normale.  
Neanche un poco.  
D’accordo, forse un po’ sì.  
No, era _davvero_ curioso.  
«Ho appena acceso la sigaretta.»  
Vide nel cipiglio di Near che non aveva colto affatto.  
Leggeva tra le righe, ma per capire qualcosa di banale come un’interazione sociale aveva bisogno di essere preso per mano o di un calcio in culo.  
Mello alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre inspirava il fumo. Quanto avrebbe voluto aiutarlo con il secondo metodo. L’avrebbe mandato pure in capo al mondo.  
«Se vuoi dire qualcosa hai il tempo di una sigaretta.» Espirò. «Non te lo chiederò di nuovo e non dirò niente.»  
Near non lo guardò più. Ormai aveva iniziato a vivere della convinzione che esclusi alcuni istanti, Mello offrisse di più con la propria voce che non con gli sguardi: quelli sembravano sempre terribilmente arrabbiati.  
Si disse che non sapeva perché gli avesse chiesto se fosse davvero interessato. Non sapeva se fosse mosso da una speranza, piuttosto che da un bisogno.  
Si disse anche che in quei momenti nulla sembrava avere logica e lui smetteva di cercarne una, dunque perché non approfittarne?  
«Le costruzioni e i puzzle mi fanno sentire come se avessi davvero il controllo», spiegò come se non stesse nemmeno parlando di sé. «Costruirli o comporli è facile. Imparare a farlo è facile. Quando ho finito li butto giù. Dipende da me, sono io a decidere di farlo.»  
«Che cazzata.»  
Il buon proposito di Mello di non parlare era andato a puttane praticamente subito. Formulato quel pensiero Near si rese conto che il tempo trascorso con il biondo influenzava lui e il suo vocabolario più di quanto volesse.  
«Quindi fammi capire. Tu costruisci perché ti senti padrone di ciò che fai, ma poi lo butti giù per lo stesso motivo?»  
«Minimizzato, ma sì.»  
«È da spostati. Non so come hai fatto a non diventare un criminale.»  
«Forse tu potresti illuminarmi sul tema.»  
Alzati gli occhi, Near un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra di Mello lo trovò davvero. Quando era quasi certo l’altro non potesse scoprirlo, il biondo si abbandonava a quelle espressioni sghembe che sarebbero valse come un punto guadagnato. Near ne sarebbe stato felice se solo ne avesse voluto uno.  
Mello si nascose in fretta con le dita che tenevano la sigaretta.  
Per Near quello scambio era quanto di più simile a un intimo schema di scherzo e ironia. Era piacevole.  
Near non voleva gli altri, ma ne aveva bisogno. Come ogni essere umano.  
Sorrise anche lui. Near non si era mai visto sorridere: avrebbe convenuto di essere un po’ inquietante, in quel caso.  
«E non sorridere», sbottò Mello. «Mi fai senso.»  
«Non ti facevo senso cinque minuti fa.»  
Per Mello fu una doccia gelata e si sentì alle strette.  
«Ti ricordo che ho una pistola.»  
«Se dovessi morire verrebbero a chiedere a te prima di accusare Kira.»  
Mello dovette dargliene atto. Proprio come alla Wammy’s House.  
Dopo avergli concesso quel ludibrio, pensò che tornare alla psiche di Near fosse più conveniente.  
«Continuo a pensare che la tua fissa sia una stronzata», gli fece presente. «È tipo quella fobia idiota che hai.» Near si irrigidì. «Quella per gli specchi.»  
Mello prendeva la mira con le parole per colpire dove più supponeva facesse male. Allora non era così: allora non si stava davvero rendendo conto di aver iniziato a muovere i passi in un campo minato di cui Near aveva ancora un controllo troppo labile.  
Si sarebbero potuti fare male davvero. Entrambi.  
Near ebbe la conferma che i loro scambi non potevano mai essere del tutto piacevoli o del tutto sofferti. Era come se pagassero uno scotto per i momenti sereni.  
«Cos’è che ti preoccupa?» insistette Mello. «Che lo specchio ti risucchi? Renderti conto di quanto sei pallido o…»  
«Mia madre è morta in una stanza con uno specchio.»  
Fu schietto come lo era quando si provocavano.  
Mello ammutolì. Persino lui si rese conto di aver superato la linea di non ritorno.  
 _«_ Mi hanno trovato lì che lo fissavo _.»_  
Near non si aspettò nulla, perché Mello era troppo orgoglioso per chiedere scusa: non si sarebbe mai scusato con nessuno, se ci si aggiungeva poi la sua identità e la sua funzione di nemesi, il tutto si complicava.  
E poi delle scuse Near non le voleva nemmeno: lo avrebbero fatto sentire strano.  
Se scavava in quella parola tanto generica, _strano_ , la giusta accezione che trovava era diverso. Lui era sempre stato diverso. Era diverso dalla maggior parte dei comuni ragazzini ed era diverso anche dagli stessi ragazzini che, come lui, erano diversi da tutti gli altri. Se loro erano insieme nell’essere soli, lui era completamente isolato. Aveva solo sé stesso. Sé stesso e Mello, in un equilibrio molto precario e indefinito.  
Non gli era mai pesato troppo: la sua era una condizione che non poteva cambiare. Dunque perché crucciarsi? Meglio conviverci: era così, con le sue difficoltà e zone d’ombra. Tante zone d’ombra, da cui Near sembrava voler lanciare un grido d’aiuto con il proprio candore assordante.  
L’unica cosa per cui odiava, no, termine immotivatamente forte, _non apprezzava_ sentirsi così era quando pensava ai suoi genitori. Avvertiva un tremito in fondo al cuore, nelle sue caverne più profonde che Mello lo avrebbe accusato di aver cementato e chiuso con un lucchetto casomai la malta straripante non fosse una misura di sicurezza sufficiente. Avvertiva un senso d’ingiustizia capace di far crollare il suo lucido ragionamento: non avrebbe dovuto essere così. Conviveva con la sua realtà, con sé stesso e con le proprie paure, ma non avrebbe dovuto essere costretto a questo come a tante altre cose.  
Alla Wammy’s House, prima fra tutte.  
Alla paura degli specchi.  
Ad essere solo.  
Ma Near, ecco, si trovava nello stesso campo minato dove aveva appena messo piede Mello. Viveva con ambo i piedi su una mina e il nuovo, ciò che forse avrebbe potuto essere meglio, gli impediva di muoversi per timore gli scoppiasse sotto i piedi.  
Near odiava sentirsi solo, e si sentiva solo esclusivamente quando pensava a sua madre.  
Mello non gli avrebbe mai chiesto scusa e questo Near lo sapeva: era logico credere non gli interessasse farlo. Ma allora prese il suo tacere come una cortesia, una prova di rispetto nei suoi confronti in qualche modo.  
Near si rese conto che lui e Mello avevano una cosa in comune, più profonda delle battute caustiche divenute routine: condividevano una regola non scritta.  
 _Non si getta sale sulle ferite degli orfani_.  
Nessuno di loro avrebbe saputo come curare le ferite dell’altro, le avrebbero solo slabbrate con tentativi fallimentari. Nessuno dei due amava sé stesso a sufficienza, nessuno dei due aveva ricevuto abbastanza affetto per poterci riuscire. Nessuno sapeva come darne a qualcun altro.  
Benché sfogarsi fosse importante, benché gridare facesse bene e parlare ricollocasse nella loro mente portentosa e fragile al contempo i tasselli del loro passato.  
Nulla di tutto questo avrebbe dato loro indietro anche solo un briciolo di ciò che avevano perduto. Non li avrebbe aiutati a vivere meglio.  
Era inutile causarsi altro dolore.  
Non si getta sale sulle ferite degli orfani.  
Per lunghi istanti il tempo venne scandito dalla cenere e dal fumo di sigaretta.  
«Non ti starò a dire stronzate come “non devi aver paura, è tutto nella tua testa”», disse infine Mello. «Ci viviamo nella nostra testa. Quel posto fa fottutamente paura.»  
Near impiegò qualche attimo a realizzare che Mello aveva ammesso di provare paura.  
Era forse la manifestazione più grande di umanità che Mello avesse condiviso con lui. Certo, Near sapeva che era umano, ma a volte se lo dimenticava come Mello doveva dimenticarsene parlando di lui.  
«Dico che forse ti passerà prima o poi. Forse, poi non dire che ti ho illuso io.» I suoi occhi guizzarono per un istante. «Dipende da te. Abbiamo sempre potuto contare solo su noi stessi.»  
Fece una smorfia, quasi stesse immaginando Near che gli si parava davanti anni dopo rivendicando un risarcimento per il conto in sospeso.  
«Anzi, deve passarti prima o poi. Non posso dire che sei un cazzo di robot se te la fai sotto davanti agli specchi.»  
Near pensò di voler cambiare discorso, ma non lo fece.  
«È per questo che mi ci hai messo davanti quella volta?»  
La tacita regola che Near credeva condividessero, Mello una volta l’aveva infranta.  
Ricordava cosa aveva fatto alla Wammy’s House e Near lo sapeva.  
Aveva faticato a porre quella domanda. Near paventò per un istante che Mello lo afferrasse e trascinasse davanti allo specchio del bagno. Che gli tenesse aperti gli occhi per costringerlo a guardare.  
«No», rispose Mello. «L’ho fatto perché volevo farti male.»  
Near non si aspettava niente di diverso, di più o di meno. Mello aveva detto la verità e forse qualcuno l’avrebbe preso per pazzo, ma Near la reputava una cosa preziosa.  
«Volevo farti male almeno quanto…»  
Gli occhi di Near furono nei suoi. Mello si fermò.  
«Lascia perdere.»  
Senza finire la frase gli aveva rivelato fin troppo. Near lesse nei suoi occhi la frustrazione di averlo fatto. Non lo torturò come lui aveva fatto in passato.  
«Guardarsi allo specchio è sopravvalutato.»  
Mello attese, poi colse quell’occasione.  
«Dio, è per questo che sei sempre preso così di merda.»  
«Mello», lo chiamò Near, quasi volesse rimproverarlo. Ormai aveva applicato un filtro al linguaggio scurrile del biondo. «Credevo fosse vietato nominare il nome di Dio invano.»  
«Non è stato invano.»  
Near accennò un sorriso divertito.  
«Hai davvero scomodato Dio per me?»  
Il rosario che riposava sull’addome asciutto e scoperto di Mello parve un monito.  
«Non sentirti speciale.»  
«Ce lo dicono da una vita, che lo siamo. Ma non mi sono mai sentito così.»  
Mello pigiò il mozzicone di sigaretta nel posacenere. Restò in silenzio un istante, quasi si trovasse in bilico su un filo e dovesse scegliere se afferrare un’occasione unica o lasciarsi cadere nell’oblio.  
 _Perché hai paura?_  
 _Cos’è che ti spaventa?_  
Avrebbe potuto chiedere, essere diretto. Avrebbe voluto.  
«Cos’è che vedi quando guardi nello specchio?»  
Se Near avesse risposto avrebbe spalancato un portale. Si sarebbe mostrato più vulnerabile e indifeso di quanto non avesse mai fatto con chiunque altro.  
Forse anche Mello vedeva qualcosa di simile a lui. Forse voleva saperlo per questo.  
Un mezzo sorriso, furbo, prese forma sulle labbra di Near.  
«Hai finito la sigaretta», gli fece notare. «Ed entrambi abbiamo del lavoro da fare.»  
Mello schioccò la lingua, ma non ribatté.  
Near gli aveva ricordato la distanza che per anni aveva voluto mantenere da lui. Gli aveva fatto un piacere.  
Non si sarebbero illusi con la normalità proprio allora.  
  
  
Quando la sua squadra, nella quasi più totale interezza, era stata distrutta, Near si era trovato a dover fare una scelta: rimanere con il loro sangue addosso o ripulire le proprie ferite e andare avanti.  
Non aveva un solo graffio a lacerargli la pelle eppure la morte di tutti quegli uomini pesava su di lui come la scanalatura di un proiettile; non sentiva dolore, fisicamente non avrebbe potuto, ma ne avrebbe portato per sempre il segno.  
Rimanere sporco o ripulirsi. Non c’era stato nulla di metaforico nella scelta che doveva prendere: Near si era trovato nel bagno piastrellato, candido di un biancore asettico e così puro da far male. Era inverosimile.  
Nella stanza lattea, lui era lordo di sangue.  
Ricordava di non aver pensato molto. Era inevitabile, c’era lo zampino di Mello e ormai le cose erano andate così.  
Si era tolto i vestiti in favore di un cambio identico. Aveva strofinato la pelle laddove poteva vederla e, dove invece non poteva, s’era sciacquato alla bene e meglio.  
Quelle abluzioni fatte a tentoni erano state sufficienti. A sembrare pulito, non a sentirsi così.  
Allora non era riuscito a fronteggiarsi, a togliere il telo dallo specchio che all’SPK era celato.  
Erano passati anni dalla Wammy’s House, da Roger che appendeva il telo all’anta del suo armadio e portava via sottobraccio lo specchio sopra il suo lavandino.  
Era in un bagno diverso, a un’età diversa. Era in un paese diverso.  
L’unica costante era il coraggio che mancava, la paura che strisciava.  
Non era riuscito a raccontarsi del tutto nemmeno alla persona che aveva sospettato potesse comprenderlo più di ogni altra e alleviare almeno in parte i suoi pesi.  
Ma qualcosa era diverso.  
Era accaduto qualcosa, che Near aveva visto e lasciato succedere.  
Near odiava l’idea di mostrarsi vulnerabile forse quanto quella di scoprire la superficie riflettente e guardarla troppo a lungo. Era questo il suo vero problema: il tempo. Poteva sfilare davanti a uno specchio senza fermarsi, senza lasciarsi intaccare. Certo si irrigidiva, ma non perdeva il controllo di sé neppure entrando nel suo raggio una, due, tre volte.  
Era guardarci dentro, la vera ragione del suo disagio. Guardare il mondo dello specchio. Guardare sé stesso.  
Forse ciò che gli aveva detto Mello durante quella serata tanto insolita perché fra le più normali trascorse insieme non era sbagliato: dipendeva da lui. E se lui si era stancato di quella paura allora forse non l’avrebbe cancellata, ma l’avrebbe soffocata come per anni lei era stata in grado di fare con lui.  
Dipendeva da lui superarla. Dipendeva da lui quello stesso terrore.  
L’aveva sentito, compreso con abbastanza forza quando le immagini gracchianti della televisione gli avevano raccontato cos’era accaduto a Mello.  
Non c’era più. No, niente termini sdrucciolevoli: era morto.  
Near non confondeva mai realtà e finzione, non l’aveva mai fatto: la sua logica glielo impediva, aveva soppresso la sua fantasia come un rampicante sopprime la vitalità delle piante fin da quando aveva memoria. Persino i suoi giochi avevano sempre avuto la logica concreta e solida della costruzione o del simulacro di qualcuno, come i pupazzetti che aveva forgiato poco tempo prima in onore del suo primo e prevedeva più complesso caso da risolvere.  
Near non immaginava: vedeva, sentiva.  
La storia dello specchio c’era stata, esisteva e con lei erano esistiti i genitori di Nate River. Continuavano a farlo anche se solo nel suo nome, nei suoi tratti somatici, nel candore dei capelli e della pelle. Dove avrebbe contato che ci fossero, nel suo cuore, c’era appena qualche racconto e tante spine inamovibili. Tanti pezzi che mancavano e lo rendevano incompleto.  
Near non riusciva a convincersi di qualcosa che non vedeva, ecco perché lo specchio lo stregava tanto quand’era piccolo: era curioso di cosa avrebbe potuto trovare.  
Eppure era riuscito a imporsi una paura irrazionale basata su qualcosa che non gli era mai stato detto.  
 _È colpa tua._  
Questo sentiva Near, anche se nessuno lo diceva.  
Le parole gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie e gli pulsavano nel sangue.  
 _Sei un mostro._  
Se lo leggeva negli occhi.  
Un brivido freddo strisciò lungo la spina dorsale del più geniale ragazzino della Wammy’s House. Il nuovo L, Near, Nate. Tanti nomi per una stessa persona che non era riuscita a capire la cosa più importante.  
È colpa tua non gli era mai stato detto da nessuno.  
Se l’era detto lui, da solo.  
E l’aveva gridato così forte nella propria testa da poterlo sentire con le orecchie.  
Per questo Near non si guardava allo specchio. Mello, in parte, l’aveva colto: Near non voleva vedersi. Si era scrutato troppo a lungo in un momento in cui non avrebbe voluto né dovuto farlo.  
Near conosceva per certo il proprio nome, Nate River. Lo sapeva. E sapeva che suo padre aveva ucciso la mamma mentre lui era nascosto sotto il letto della camera con lo specchio.  
Non con un’arma o con gesto. Non era nemmeno lì. L’aveva uccisa con una propria scelta. Era responsabile quanto chi impugnava il coltello.  
Ogni tanto capitava si presentasse a casa loro: si mostrava con una scusa, incontrare Nate oppure qualche falso sentimentalismo. Di solito voleva dei soldi.  
Near sentiva, non immaginava: il frusciare delle banconote era vero non solo nei suoi ricordi, ma anche nella realtà dei fatti.  
Aveva smesso da quando avevano traslocato l’ultima volta. La mamma diceva che traslocavano per trovare il loro luogo felice, Near si rendeva conto adesso che era vero, ma anche di tutta la verità: stavano scappando.  
La mamma gli aveva insegnato che se le sentiva dire il nome di quell’uomo poteva fingere di non esserci.  
«Non uscire finché non te lo dico io.»  
Near lo prendeva come un favore: non gli piaceva incontrarlo. Era per colpa sua che doveva immaginare di avere i capelli simili a quelli di qualcuno, se si sentiva sempre diverso.  
«Mamma», l’aveva chiamata una volta Nate. «È una colpa essere fatto come sono io?»  
Aveva sei anni quando gliel’aveva chiesto.  
«E come sei tu?»  
Lei era incredula.  
«Con i capelli e la pelle così bianca», le aveva risposto.  
«Tesoro, no. Sei perfetto così.» L’aveva stretto al petto e gli aveva arruffato le ciocche bianche. «Chi te l’ha detto? Qualcuno a scuola?»  
«Papà. Ha detto che tanto non me la sarei presa perché non ho emozioni.»  
Era per frasi del genere che se n’erano andati a vivere da soli.  
Per simili ferite e per qualcosa che sua madre chiamava dipendenza dal gioco. All’epoca non conosceva il giusto significato di quell’espressione. Nemmeno riusciva a capire come il gioco potesse essere qualcosa capace di fare male.  
A Near non dispiaceva nascondersi.  
Quel giorno era sotto il letto, perché l’armadio era chiuso a chiave e lui non riusciva a far girare la chiave nella toppa.  
Era rimasto lì, in silenzio. Senza immaginare una storia avventurosa di cui essere protagonista: era nascosto da un mostro ma non serviva immaginarlo perché fosse vero. Però Near sentiva qualcosa di diverso nell’aria, una preoccupazione frizzante come corrente elettrica.  
Il portoncino d’ingresso si era spalancato accogliendo la tragedia.  
Dall’ingresso sentiva parlare due uomini e sua madre che tentava di allontanarli. Poi la voce si era alzata e dei passi erano rimbombati sul pavimento, sempre più vicini.  
Non erano quelli della mamma.  
Near vedeva tutto attraverso lo specchio.  
La sentiva sbraitare, perché erano pericolosamente vicini a lui.  
Si era sentito afferrare per il braccio e trascinare fuori. La pelle che strideva e scottava contro il pavimento.  
Near aveva il cuore in gola. Poi l’uomo l’aveva lasciato, solo una mano fuori dal nascondiglio. Un grido strozzato e uno strano rumore, quasi di carne. Poi c’era stato un tonfo accanto al letto.  
Non distingueva le parole, cosa stesse accadendo fuori dal reame buio sotto il letto.  
Near era rimasto immobile.  
«Non uscire finché non te lo dico io.»  
Era la regola. E lui non riusciva a non seguirla, in quel momento.  
Era stato stanato dal sangue quando gli uomini erano ormai fuggiti. Prima ancora di vedere lei, Near si era trovato a fissare sé stesso nello specchio.  
Lì l’aveva catturato, lì l’aveva chiuso nella propria prigione di angoscia. Nella propria prigione dove Near era l’unico ad esistere, candido solo nell’aspetto perché dentro ormai era macchiato.  
Avevano ucciso la parte di lui che la mamma proteggeva e che lui ancora non aveva imparato ad amare.  
Lui, con gli occhi così neri e la pelle così bianca. Lui, che nemmeno allora, con il pigiama sporco di sangue, riusciva a piangere.  
Lui.  
E lì era rimasto, finché non erano giunti i soccorsi.  
Quegli uomini li aveva messi in prigione L pochi giorni dopo l’arrivo di Near alla Wammy’s House. Lasciavano sempre scie di sangue quando recuperavano i crediti. Suo padre non aveva avuto una fine migliore, dopo aver lasciato il nome di chi avrebbe potuto pagare per lui.  
Ironico come per la prima volta nella sua vita Near facesse parte di un qualcosa di più grande di lui solo perché qualcosa di grande l’aveva anche perso.  
Ricordava poco di quel giorno, immagini sbiadite e parole che gli erano state riportate. La concretezza non aveva valore.  
Aveva fissato lo specchio per non guardare altro, pietrificato.  
Ecco perché Near aveva deciso che quella strada era giusta per lui, che calcare i passi di L l’avrebbe reso felice. Ecco perché odiava che chiunque scegliesse per qualcun altro.  
Lei non aveva potuto scegliere.  
Per questo non aveva impedito a Mello di andare incontro al proprio tragico destino: se l’era scelto lui. E lui non era nessuno per privarlo anche di questo.  
Non credeva ai mondi paralleli, Near, o che la sua mano sarebbe sprofondata nella superficie dello specchio, plasmatosi denso come mercurio intorno alle sue dita per accoglierlo in un universo alternativo.  
Near sapeva solo che, guardandosi, cercava i propri occhi. Lo spaventava vederli vuoti, illeggibili. Sembrava lo accusassero.  
E odiava ciò che vedeva. Odiava il ragazzino che si era trovato alla Wammy’s House e poi all’SPK.  
Odiava il ragazzino immobile fuori quando l’animo si scuoteva.  
E ora che il telo sgualcito giaceva, strappato come un cerotto, fra le sue falangi tremanti, odiava vedere le proprie iridi nere, la pelle pallida. Odiava le venuzze che apparivano sulla cute sottile delle occhiaie se la stendeva con le dita e il pulsare vitale della giugulare sul suo collo esile.  
Non aveva più sangue sui capelli, sugli abiti o sulla pelle. Ma lo sentiva sempre addosso.  
Near odiava quel che aveva collegato alla propria immagine. Odiava essere la sintesi di qualcuno che aveva amato e di qualcuno che aveva imparato a odiare, che gli aveva portato via tutto.  
Odiava che qualcuno scegliesse per gli altri. Per questo detestava Kira.  
Odiava non aver potuto scegliere nulla di tutto ciò che era diventato.  
Strappare quel telo era stata la sua unica vera possibilità. E l’aveva colta.  
Tardi, con paura. Ma l’aveva fatto.  
Strinse tra le dita la porcellana del lavandino, l’acqua che scrosciava nel silenzio della stanza, rumorosa ai suoi timpani come un fiume in piena che distrugge una diga.  
Aveva il respiro accelerato, il battito frenetico. Sudava sotto la flanella leggera del pigiama.  
Non era pronto, non sarebbe mai stato pronto.  
Raccolse l’acqua con le mani a coppa e se la gettò sul viso, ghiacciata.  
Dentro non sarebbe mai stato pulito, ma almeno poteva guardarsi e capire la propria paura. Poteva guardarsi e capire che quella paura era sempre stata una sola: lui stesso.  
Lui e le sue emozioni illeggibili, fredde, anonime.  
Lui stesso prima di tutto.  
Lui e il suo senso di colpa.  
Quando spense la luce del bagno Near capì che non avrebbe mai guardato lo specchio come tutti. Non avrebbe mai accettato davvero ciò che vedeva, né smesso di temere che gli mostrasse qualcosa di terribile.  
Ma l’aveva guardato, l’avrebbe guardato ancora.  
E l’aveva scelto lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come ho accennato nelle note iniziali, questa storia è un progetto nato nell’estate del 2018 che sono però riuscita a concludere solo pochi giorni fa.  
> Continuavo a rimetterci mano, a modificarlo, a dirmi “devo sistemare questo e quell’altro”.  
> Mi sento sicura? Non lo sono mai, ma mi sono detta basta, di pubblicare. Avevo bisogno di vederla completa.  
> Conosco Death Note da moltissimi anni e Near è uno dei miei personaggi preferiti. Ho scritto su di lui qualcosa appunto nel 2018 e sicuramente prima, su di lui e sulla Mello/Near. Approcci imbarazzanti dovuti alla mia tenera età. In questo racconto ci sono tante headcanon, tante idee su di lui. Mi è piaciuto molto seguire il flusso di pensieri di un personaggio che viene spesso detto incomprensibile e vuoto. L’apporto di Mello poi è stato considerevole.  
> Come ho accennato, la storia doveva partecipare al concorso Phobos & Deimos indetto da meryl watase. La paura che avevo scelto per Near è appunto l’eisoptrofobia, cioè la paura degli specchi. Di solito affligge individui particolarmente superstiziosi, ma anche chi teme di vedersi riflesso per i più svariati motivi. Credo di essere scesa molto nel dettaglio per quanto riguarda le motivazioni di Near e spero siano state chiare.  
> Spero di tornare presto nel fandom, con qualche racconto sugli altri ragazzi della Wammy’s House e qualcuno che si soffermi di più su Mello e Near. Adoro i racconti che colmano i vuoti del loro passato e spero di avere idee.


End file.
